walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandria Guard 2 (Comic Series)
This Alexandria guard is a character first encountered in Issue 69 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and a former member of Tobin, Bruce, and Abraham's construction crew. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this Guard's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone This Guard is first seen as one of the four heavily armed men led by Tobin who save both Rick and Aaron's groups from being overwhelmed by the undead masses in Washington, D.C. while they attempted to save Scott. He later returned to the Alexandria Safe-Zone to escort the two vehicles back safely. He and his other peer mostly remained in the background as Rick's group settled into the community. He worked frequently with Abraham, who had been made the newest member of the construction crew. In Issue 72, he attended the welcome party thrown for Rick's group, seen briefly in the background alongside Eugene and Barbara. When the construction crew went out to collect new building supplies in Issue 73, he and his peer followed Tobin's orders to hold their Phalanx formation and abandon Holly in favor of protecting the wider group. However, he did not defend Tobin when Abraham disagreed with Tobin's "system" on protecting the group and leaving behind the individual, and remained silent during the ensuing physical confrontation. During the Scavengers' attack on the Safe-Zone in Issue 78, he was seen leaving the church and gearing up with the others in the armory, identified by his hoodie. He participated in the firefight with the surviving Scavengers, having taken position inside one of the buildings. He helped successfully defend the Community, albeit with the consequence of several hordes of undead hearing the noise and encroaching upon the Safe-Zone. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos During the breach of the Safe-Zone in Issue 82, he was part of the group led by Abraham that arrived to help the other members of the Safe-Zone community kill the approaching undead. He successfully fled off-panel once the group became overrun by the overwhelming hordes. He resurfaced in Issue 84, when Abraham led the final attack on the remaining zombies near the breach zone, seen next to Aaron in the background. Alexandria Safe-Zone Aftermath After the breach of the Alexandria Safe-Zone ended, he was seen next to Heath attending the funeral of Morgan Jones, Douglas Monroe, Jessie Anderson, Ron Anderson, and Tobin in Issue 85. In Issue 97, he is seen in the second row of the church while Gabriel is asking god to keep Rick, Carl, Michonne, Andrea, and Glenn safe while they are at Hilltop Colony. He is later seen in Issue 99, where he helped shut the gates after Rick and his small group left to the Hilltop Colony. He attended the meeting in Issue 102, where he was seen amongst the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens who were listening to Rick's decision to let Dwight leave the Safe-Zone. All Out War - Part One This guard is later seen as part of Rick's army that has been created to fight the Saviors. He participates in the Battle of the Sanctuary, and survives. All Out War - Part Two This guard is seen listening to Ricks speech after the final battle with the Saviors. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this guard has killed: *Sandra (Alongside his fellow Alexandrians) *Scavenger 1 (Alongside his fellow Alexandrians) *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Trivia *This guard has never spoken a word of dialogue since his first appearance. *Despite never being addressed or named by another character, this guard has been present and played a role during all significant events of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, usually in the far background and only identifiable due to his distinctive haircut. *This background guard has made more appearances than any other background character in the entire comic series. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Unknown